1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to two-dimensional (2D)/three-dimensional (3D) switchable backlight units and image display apparatuses using the 2D/3D switchable backlight units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the flat panel display market has become saturated, 3D image display apparatuses have attracted the attention of the flat panel display industry as a mainstream application the next generation flat panel display industry. Currently, most flat panel display-based television (TV) products and movie theaters provide 3D images that can only be viewed using special eyeglasses. However, the use of eyeglasses to watch 3D images on typical TVs and mobile devices is not ideal for most consumers, and thus, 3D image display methods that do not use eyeglasses are being researched and developed in consideration of user convenience.
Also, it is necessary for a 3D image display apparatus that does not require eyeglasses to be able to switch between displaying a 2D image and displaying a 3D image for compatibility purposes. An apparatus for conversion between a 2D image and a 3D image may be disposed in an image display apparatus.